It is commonly known to use mops in order to for instance scrub floors. It is also previously known to combine a mop with one other function. For instance U.S. Pat. No. 5,416,945 describes a floor mop with a sponge on its under side as well as a scrubber strip provided on a side surface of the mop in order to scrub away stains.
US-2002/0162573 describes yet another floor mop that has a sponge on its under side and a scrub- or scraping device on the short side of the mop. The mop furthermore comprises means for twisting the mop shaft, among other things from an upright position and a lying position in the direction away from the scraping device in order to provide better usage of the scraping device.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,937,471 describes a multipurpose mop that has a head where a mopping cloth can be held. The head can furthermore be folded and a inserting unit can be placed therein. The inserting unit combines a brush with a water scraper, where the bristles face downwards from the bottom side of the folded head and the water scraper is provided approximately 90 degrees displaced from the brush. Mopping seems hard to perform when the inserting unit is fastened to the mop.
FR-2 783 696 describes a device with a head that on its under side comprises threads for cleaning of different surfaces. In one embodiment of this device a brush is provided on one side and a stain scraper is provided on another opposite side of the mop. This device provides, apart from the function of mopping floors, also the function of removing stains. The stain removal can here either take place with the aid of the brush or with the aid of the scraper. The device also comprises a shaft on the upper side. However, this shaft can not be turned.
All these documents describe combinations of two different functions in relation to a mop. It would however be advantageous if it were possible to combine more functions in one and the same mop.